Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: The Blight has returned, Ferelden in a state of panic, The Grey Wardens look for recruits... Only one man can save Both Ferelden and Thedas, Demon Cousland! Follow Demon as he woo's the 'fair maidens' of Ferelden, see him get 'ye Sh!tfaced' in the local taverns, watch him become the Hero of Ferelden as he breaks his foot up the Arch Demon's (*BLEEP*) Read at your own peril!
1. Chapter 1: I am not a Grey Warden

Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 1: I am not a Grey Warden!

_Hi my name is Demon Cousland or to be all formal about it I guess you can call me Damon Cousland, or my Lord will suffice. How to begin? Should I tell you about how I'm not normal? How I came across a Red Lyrium in a cave, that gave me not magic, but I don't know what to call it My Family took me to the Circle of Magi for the Templars to observe me, the Lyrium gave me a resistant against magic use, They called me some type of Mage bane, they were giving me the eye like they were going to keep me, so my Family got me out. … Where to start? I guess during my younger days ought a do it, ah yes the days when I'd like to fool around, trash the castle, Invite my lady friends over, piss off nearly all of Orlais, and of course enjoy the great Alcohol… a day I'd like to call two months ago._

_For generations, my family, the Couslands, have ruled the lands of Highever earning the loyalty of our people. When Ferelden was being 'Occupied' by the Orlesian dogs, my Father and Grandfather served the embattled kings of our land. Today, my dick brother takes up our family banner in service of the Crown to not fight the Filth of the West, but against the Demonic horde of Darkspawn rising up in the south._

Location: HIghever Castle/Ownership of the Cousland Family.

Demon was moving inside the walls of Highever passing through both citizens and soldier alike.

_I don't like most of our forces leaving Highever… something's not right._

The Guards stood at attention before opening the doors to the Great Hall. As Demon passed through the Great Hall he saw his Father Bryce Cousland and his Friend Arl Rendon Howe.

_What are they talking about?_

Bryce Cousland saw the approach of his youngest and turned his attention to his son.

"Ah Damon, I'm glad you're here."

_I hope Father isn't still mad at me for that unannounced party I held in the Great Hall. 0_o_

"Father is there a reason I have been summoned?"

"Yes pup, since your Brother Fergus and I are leaving for battle I leaving the castle in your hands." Replied Bryce.

_I get to play Arl of Highever, I'm going to invite some friends over… Fuck that! I want to Join the battle have Dick Fergus play babysit, although I do get to sit on my ass and play the I'm the better leader card here._

"You want me to watch Highever in your absence… What about the battle, Father you said I could come with you on this one."

Bryce Cousland's expression turned to a regretful one.

"I'm sorry pup, you may be more experienced than your Brother, but your Mother has uh 'requested' that I should keep you here and watch the castle, no one would dare attack Highever with my most capable son Demon Cousland in charge."

_He used my preferred name, thanks dad, I guess I'll watch it, I mean my brother Fergus is a horrible steward, he's more of a General, than a ruler… Now I know why Father has such high expectations for me…. IN YOUR FACE FERGUS!_

Demon was smiling on the inside, as his Father told him he was a better Steward than Fergus.

"I- I'll do my best Father…"

Bryce put his right hand on Demon's shoulder.

"I know you will my son."

Arl Howe approached Demon next.

"Damon." Said Rendon Howe greeting Demon with open arms, capturing him in Ferelden hug.

_Howe, my Father's friend, he's been trying to set Delilah and me in to a marriage, I have nothing against Delilah, but being a bachelor is fun… Although I get a chance to rule a bigger portion to the land…_

"I should bring Delilah over, she's been dying to meet you again, and I think you left a good impression on her my dear boy."

Before Demon could reply they were both interrupted by the arrival of the Grey Warden Duncan. Rendon Howe's expression changed to a shocked one.

"Bryce you never told me a Grey Warden would be here."

_Yeah what's he doing here?_

"Duncan just arrived Howe… Unannounced, pup I want you to meet Duncan, do you know what the Grey Wardens are?"

_I heard the Fucking Stories over… and over… and over! Nan told me so many times!_

"All too well, you're an order of Great Warriors that have the ability to end the blight, and kill the Archdemon."

Duncan just chuckled a bit.

"To put it mildly, young one."

_I'm Twenty Two… Dick!_

"Bryce I was thinking that your son is an excellent candidate for a Grey Warden."

Hearing that Statement Both Cousland's and Howe just shook their head as Bryce Cousland did not want to lose his son to the Grey Wardens, Howe who did not want to lose a stronger position in Fereldan, and Demon who plainly did not want 'Warden hood'

"I'm honored Duncan but no, I don't think I want to be thrown in with the likes of the Grey Wardens no offense but I rather live my life doing what I do best, and that's being a Cousland."

_Holy Shit, what the Fuck did I just say, did I just bring a tear to my dad's eye… Maker…._

Duncan's expression was hard to read, but he just nodded leaving Bryce to make a request from Demon.

"Son, tell your brother Fergus to march the armies ahead of me."

"Yes Father, I'll give the orders to Fergus."

Demon left the Great Hall and headed up to the chambers, but was stopped by Ser Gilmore.

"Damon."

_Ah Gilmore, reported on me for having that party, weasel._

"Gilmore…"

"Your hounds wrecking the kitchen, you should go get it."

_Damn it, Cerberus why do you have to make messes again._

FIFTY SECONDS LATER…

Demon and Glimore arrive on scene, seeing Nan going ballistic.

"Damon your mutt got in to the pantry, and is tearing the place up."

_Cerberus…._

"Sorry Nan I'll get him out."

_Nan… she didn't tell Mother or Father, 'I was completely unaware of a party; I was under the weather your lordship.' Thanks Nan._

Nan took a deep breath trying to gain composure over the situation.

"its fine just get it out of the Pantry."

Demon and Gilmore opened the door, seeing Cerberus barking at the boxes.

"Cerberus you made Nan yell at you and Great Andraste those are huge Fucking Rats."

Rat's descended on the Trio, Demon drew his long sword and began hacking the Rats to pieces.

"Those were huge Rats Damon."

_Cerberus was protecting Nan and the Larder from the Rats._

Damon rubbed Cerberus, head.

"Good Job Boy!"

The trio made their way out of the Larder seeing Nan tap her foot repeatedly expecting Demon to tell her what Cerberus got in to.

"Well, licking his chops from the lamb I bet."

_Not this time Nan._

"Ceberus was protecting you and the Kitchen from Jumbo Sized Sewer Rats."

The Elf servants' eyes widened with one of them stepping away from the larder.

"Rats?! Not the Big ones, they'll rip you to shreds they will."

Nan signaled them to get back to work.

"Get back to work, we got a feast to make for Damon's birthday tomorrow, he's most likely to invite his friends.."

_She remembered… Maker, she's like the only one that remembered tomorrow._

Just then Nan took the Cutter Knife out of the cutting board, and pointed under Gilmore's neck.

"And you! If you ever get Damon in trouble like last time for that harmless little party, I'll feed you to the Rat's if they come back, are we clear?"

Gilmore was up against the wall, sweating while gulping the saliva down his dry throat.

"P-Perfectly Madam."

_Wow way to go Nan, I think Gilmore just shit himself._

Gilmore left the kitchen to head back to the garrison, leaving Demon to catch up with Nan.

"So Damon going to be twenty-two tomorrow morning, are you excited?"

_Am I?_

"It's just another number I guess… and about last time when I threw that party, when Mother and Father was away, thanks for not you know…" Demon Stated.

Nan patted Demon on the left cheek on his face.

"Ah no worries Damon, you were having the time of your life that night."

Nan gave Cerberus leftovers from last night's meal, earning Nan playful barks.

_Nan was like more of a mother figure to me, always there when I needed her, taught me a lot of things, even gave me my first sip of Ale, always there when I fucked up… and sometimes I don't appreciate all she has done for me._

Demon departed from the kitchen but not before giving Nan a hug. Demon made his way up the walkway and stopped near the entrance of the Royal Chambers, seeing his Mother and her Friend Lady Landra the wife to Bann Loren, accompanied by her son Dairren who would be accompanying Fergus and Bryce Cousland, and lastly but not least that caught Demon's crimson eyes was the figure behind Landra, Iona.

_She's a beautiful Elf. _

TEN MINUTES LATER…

_Maker be praised Iona said she would come to my bed chambers tonight :D… I also learned about her daughter… she's in an Alienage, I could buy her and Iona an estate in our province. Now to go talk to Fagus… FERGUS I mean._

Demon approached Fergus room, he could see him talking to his wife who despised him for being a threat to her sons 'right to Highever' and his son Oren who happened to look up to Demon a lot.

"Fergus…"

Fergus turned around with a good expression on his face.

"Ah baby brother."

_Dick_

Fergus's wife was next to greet Demon.

"Damon." Greeted Oriana with a little hostility in her voice.

_Orlesian Bitch._

Oren had a huge smile on his face and tackled Demon.

"Uncle Damon!"

_Hey Shrimp!_

"Oren how's my nephew doing?" Demon asked.

"I'm doing great, hey Uncle Damon, can you teach me to fight with a sword?"

Oriana, pulled Oren off of Demon.

"Oren I'm sure your Uncle has better things to do than to teach you sword play."

_Now I'm going to teach him just spite you._

"Sure come on Oren let's go down to the barracks!"

Oriana was turning red, from anger building up.

"Fergus sometimes I can only take so much of this from your family, your brother mostly."

_The same goes for you, you Orlesian Hoar._

"Fergus, Father wants you to march the armies ahead of him."

Before Fergus had the chance to reply in comes Bryce and Elanor.

"I hope you weren't leaving without say good bye son?"

_Maker, I'll just wait by the door._

Demon poured himself some grape wine by the bed stand and waited outside.

TWO MINUTES LATER…

Bryce told Demon to get some rest as they left but not before saying good bye to Fergus.

"Getting sent to bed early are we?"

_No…_

"Have fun freezing to death in the cold."

Fergus chuckled from Demon's comment.

"mmm a warm bed sounds nice right now."

_Tomorrow, is going to be the best day, partying all day, drinking, I celebrate my birth in Thedas._

Demon entered his room, and decided to strip down to his underwear, Cerberus sat on the floor by the end of the bed by Demon's side, before Demon shut his eyes he heard a knock on the door.

"Lord Damon, I'm here."

**HA END IT BEFORE THE SCENE AGAIN, SORRY FOLKS MORE TO COME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival!

Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival!

**WARNING ADULT CONTENT…**

Iona began to undress in front of Demon, and Demon who was content of watching her, as he sat on the bed. Her clothing began to slide off her body, all that was left to remove was her fur wrapping covering her breasts and fur wrappings covering her lower body.

_Wow she's really beautiful!_

Iona began to unravel the fur wrapping covering her breasts. She became nervous on her lower region of her body.

"I'm sorry my lord, it's been a while since I did this…"

_Yeah probably shouldn't ask about dead Elf Husband…._

Demon still sitting on the bed grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Take your time Iona, we got all the time in the world."

Reassured Iona continued to the waist down. Kicking off the last of her clothing she got on the bed, pushing Demon on his back. Iona climbed on top of Demon, passionately kissing him. Demon sat up removing his shirt, then his pants, and finally his cloth wrapping. Demon began kissing Iona's neck moving lower to her body, he stopped by her left breast, kissing it, playing with her nipple swirling his tongue around it. The course of action Demon was taking was making Iona lose her breath, Demon went lower reaching her navel, then finally her woman hood. Demon stopped his course there letting his tongue explore the inside of her. Iona began to moan enticing Demon to go further. Demon took both of Iona's legs putting them over his shoulders.

"Lord Damon! This feeling is overwhelming, keep going."

_Heh, she tastes pretty good!_

Demon put down Iona's legs and inserted his erected member in to her Woman hood. Iona made a gasp trying to adapt to his size. Iona wrapped her arms around Demon's shoulders. Demon put his right arm behind her back keeping her up while he sat up. Demon's hand traveled lower reaching her elven ass.

"Lord Damon, you're so bold. "

Demon Chuckled pulling her closer, giving her a quick kiss.

"If you think that was bold you haven't seen anything tonight, my dear."

Iona wrapped her legs around Demon's waist, while Demon began to exit and reenter at a fast pace. Iona was feeling a bit overwhelmed and placed her head between his neck and shoulder, her arms grabbed Demon's back tightly. Demon pulled her head up to eye contact, concerning over her grasping of his skin.

"Iona are you alright, if I'm going to fast I can-"

Iona cut him off shaking her head, while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"N-No my lord, I'm actually fine!"

_Alright…_

Demon changed the position they were in, he put Iona on all four while he got behind her. Demon spread apart her cheeks for an opening and shoved his member in to her tightened vulva. Iona made a loud gasp from the sudden entrance; she shot up leaning her back to Demon's chest, while Demon wrapped his right arm around her chest. A few minutes later Iona reached her climax, exhausted Iona collapsed on the comfy bed of Demon's. Demon finished up shortly after, both of them covered in sweat fell on to the bed exhausted and out of breath.

_Holy Shit, that was Great!_

Iona turned around to face Demon by the pillows.

"Oh- Lord Damon, that was Excellent, Thank you."

Demon wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer.

"No problem love, happy to assist."

Iona gave Demon a kiss before sitting up and putting her under clothes back on, Demon followed by putting his on. They both climbed back in to bed, covering each other over with the blanket.

_Maker! I think I might keep Iona around, fuck the estate thing, I'm moving Iona and her daughter to the Fucking castle! My birthday is only a few hours away, can't wait! Right now sleep though, I'm pretty tired…_

Cerberus popped his head up checking if Demon was done, he then hopped on the foot of the bed making himself comfortable.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Demon awoke from Cerberus giving off a vicious bark at his door, Iona was a little concerned.

_Damn it boy, we were sleeping!_

"He seems angry at something, I thought I heard something outside the door a minute ago."

Demon perked up his hearing and heard what sounded like multiple foot steps outside. Demon started to put his clothing back on while Drawing his two handed sword, the action startled Iona.

"Iona get away from the door."

Before Iona could react the door busted open with cross bow bolt hitting her back, her body instantly fell forward. Demon's eyes widened after what he just saw, her blood hitting his face.

_!_

"NO!"

Enraged Demon tossed his sword at the shooter killing him, Cerberus Jumped on one of the attackers biting his neck tearing his jugular out, while the last attacker Demon tackled breaking his neck. With all attackers dead Demon ran to Iona, he pulled out the bolt, and turned her over.

"Iona, wake up… Maker, why… This wasn't supposed to happen…"

Tears streamed down Demon's face dripping on Iona's face. Cerberus approached Demon whining rubbing his head against Demon.

_I wasn't fucking fast enough! It sounds like there's a battle around…_

Demon closed Iona's eyes kissing her corpses lips, and departing from the room. He winced from pain from his side he was cut while tackling the attacker.

_Shit! Nothing serious…_

Out of the hallway came Demon's mother.

"Damon, oh thank the maker you're alive! These men are wearing Howe's emblem, Howe's men are attacking… Damon are you alright?!"

Damon covering his side while holding his sword.

"I'm slightly wounded…"

Eleanor's eyes widened seeing Demon's state up close.

"Maker all that blood can't be yours, I'll get the bandages."

Demon slowed his mother down.

"Mom they killed Iona, they Fucking Killed Iona!"

"What?! Why would they kill Iona?"

Demon's wound on his side was beginning to heal itself.

_That's new…_

Then it hit Demon, his Nephew.

"Shit Oren, Mom we have to check on Oren!"

Eleanor's eyes widened from that statement.

"Maker your right we need to go hurry!"

Demon and Eleanor busted through Fergus's room seeing two corpses, Oriana who had her throat slit, and Oren who had his neck broken. Both of them were in shock, seeing them dead like that, Eleanor collapsed on her knees weeping at Oren's body.

"No! my little Oren, what fiend slaughters innocents… Howe's not even taking hostages, he intends to kill us all!"

_I don't believe it, Howe's been our friend for Years, it makes no Fucking Sense why would he betray us?! Maker Oren… You didn't deserve that, you could've done great things… and even though I had no love for you Oriana, I never wished any physical harm on you._

"Mother, we need to go find Father…"

Eleanor was still in tears, she turned her head to face Demon.

"Let's go I don't want to see this!"

Both Demon, Cerberus, and Eleanor made their way to the courtyard running in to a servant and four guardsmen.

"The Castle is Lost, I'm getting out of here!" Stated the Servant.

Demon stepped in front of his Mother.

"No! Men of Highever stand with me, help me push the invaders out of the castle!"

The three guards men, including the servant prepared to rally to Demon.

"Y-yes my Lord-Here-Here they Come!"

Demon tightened his grip on his blade and narrowed his eyes on the approaching horde. He let out a vicious battle cry rallying the men behind him, and stunning Howe's troops in front of him. Demon Charged into the horde, cutting down several of the invaders. Behind the now dead group, was a group of Highever knights and guardsmen, Demon signaled them to rally to him. The armory was littered with dead Howe soldiers, Eleanor opened the vault giving Demon the family broadsword. The small group made their way through the castle courtyard picking up more survivors, and traveling to the great hall.

_Okay, we'll clear out any of Howe's soldiers in the great hall and save the Prisoners there._

**RATE AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Vagrant Noble

Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 3: Vagrant Noble

Demon came through the Great Hall's entrance seeing chaos around them, Both Howe's soldiers and Cousland's guards were entangled in Melee.

_Fuck, well I have to start out somewhere, time to evict these Rats from my Hall!_

Demon charged in to the chaos, assisting the Cousland guards, behind Demon was the survivors that were spread out across the castle rallying to Demon. Demon decided to take out raider's support units, first the apostate mage's quickly fell before the might of Demon. Without the Support units, Howe's units lost their healing ability and quickly fell by the archers by Demon. As the last raider fell throughout the room Demon could hear a triumphed battle cry. Gilmore approached Demon, holding his wound on his under arm.

"Lord Damon, Lady Eleanor, thank the Maker… I thought they got through."

Demon grabbed Gilmore by his armor lifting him a few inches off the ground.

"You ass, they did get through, they killed Iona, Oren, and Oriana!"

Gilmore's eyes widened from hearing that from Demon.

"What?! Sweet blood of Andraste! I-I didn't know, we stopped most who charged through, forgive me Lord Damon… you must find the Teryn, He said he was heading towards the kitchen, find him… I'll hold here with the little reserves we have left, go I'll buy you time my lord!"

Gilmore drew his sword along with a few knights, they approached the doors that lead to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Demon, Eleanor, and the surviving garrison made their way towards the kitchen, once entered they sealed the door behind them.

_No one's getting through that… Where's Nan? She must've headed out for supplies, Maker I hope she's safe. _

Demon and Eleanor made their way in to the Pantry, what shocked them next was seeing Bryce Cousland bleeding, while holding his side on the ground.

"I- I was wondering if you two were alright, thank the Maker…"

The two rushed to the bleeding Teryn, Eleanor was practically in tears.

"Bryce, what happened?!"

"Howe's troops almost done me in here, I managed to take them out, but…"

"Father, we need to get out through the secret passage, I have some healing potions, to last you until we get to a healer."

Bryce was waving his hand rejecting the idea.

"No, sorry pup, I think I'm done, I don't have the strength to stand."

"Then will have to carry you out!" Demon shot back.

Bryce looked at his could be his only surviving son, while giving off a weak laugh.

"Not if you want to leave pieces of me behind."

_Is…Is he Fucking Joking?!_

Eleanor could not believe what Bryce just said.

"Bryce this isn't a Joke, we need to leave right now!"

Out of nowhere Grey Warden Duncan came from the Kitchen.

_What the Fuck?!_

"Even if you do get out, through the secret passage, you'll be fighting your way to get out of Highever."

What Duncan said was true and Bryce knew it, even with surviving garrison behind Demon.

"Duncan I know you have no obligation to help, but please get my wife and son out of Highever, report this betrayal to King Calin."

Duncan nodded while looking at Demon.

"Very well, but you'll have to give me something in return Bryce, I came here to find a potential recruit for the Wardens and now that Gilmore is taken out of the equation, that now leaves your son."

Bryce closed his eyes while shockingly nodded his head.

"I understand…"

_What?!_

Demon took a few steps back away from Duncan.

"No, Hell No!"

Duncan turned towards Demon's directions, giving Demon a serious face.

"Then I am enforcing the right of conscription on you."

_The Fuck you are!_

"You can enforce all you want, doesn't change Jack shi-"

"Damon! Honor your father's dying wish, avenge me, avenge Highever!"

Demon stood silently not replying to his father, he just glared at Duncan giving a steady nod. Eleanor stood by her husband.

"Darling go, I'm not coming with you, I'm staying with your father, Damon you must make sure Howe hangs for this, don't let him succeed in this treachery."

Demon opened the secret passage and stormed out of the pantry. Demon, Duncan, and the surviving garrison made their way out of Highever and marched onwards to Ostagar. Through the entire Journey Demon ignored Duncan and kept his eyes on the road. When the group arrived on the ruined archway which led to Ostagar's encampment, Duncan turned towards Demon.

"Here we are, the Ruins of Ostagar, make your way to the camp and await for the other recruits, I will continue your instructions there.

_Go Fuck yourself…_

Demon just walked past Duncan along with his troops, Demon observed the Feralden's entire army, a lot of these men and women were Veteran's to the war with Orlais.

Cerberus gave Demon a whine while rubbing his head against his leg.

"Yeah… I guess it's time for Brunch."

A happy bark came from Cerberus as he ran around in a small circle for a few seconds. After Demon, Cerberus, and the troops ate Duncan gave Demon instructions to seek out a man called Alistar. Demon approached the description Duncan gave him, he was talking to a irritated Mage. The Mage stormed off leaving Alistar to turn to Demon with a goofy smile on his face.

"You got to love how a blight brings all types of people all together, it sort of like a reunion or a big party, except without all those fancy type of cheese's…. Oh! Where am my manners, I'm Grey Warden Alistar, or Alistar for short, you must be Damon, the new recruit to our ever growing little community?"

_That's Demon…_

"Yeah, really wasn't my choice and I preferred to be called Demon, Alistar."

"Really? I'm sure the Templars just love your name."

_I had a couple of Templar friends back in Highever Dick!_

"Where's the rest of the 'recruits'."

"Sfff, yeah they died, they got the blood of the darkspawn but… a pillar fell on them on their way back… so you're the only recruit left."

_For Fuck sake, this place is hazardous!_

**Demon arrives at Ostagar, only to figure out he's the only recruit left, leave a comment for a Review to tell me what you think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Witch of the Wilds

Dragon age Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 4: Witch of the Wilds

Demon slowly turned around, to face Alistar, about the two other recruits getting squashed by the ruins of the castle.

"So let me get this straight…. We're down two recruits, not including myself… and from what I hear the ritual is dangerous as is?"

Alistar forced a goofy smile on his face trying to lighten the mood.

"Well you know… accidents happen?"

_I wonder if I can make a break for it…._

"So what is our job, can't we take the ritual right now?"

"Yeah…. No, sorry we need to go in to the wastes and retrieve an extremely important document that belongs to the Wardens…. It shouldn't take long…" Alistar replied.

_What's with this guy? …. Fergus I pray to the Maker you're alright… _

Alistar and Demon made their way to the exit of the camp, heading towards the wastes, Alistar informed Demon of the Dark Spawn in the area.

A short Dark Spawn tried to get the jump on Demon, but failed when Demon raised his blade slightly to the left above his head, slicing the Dark Spawn's throat.

"Wow… Great Reflexes…." commented Alistar.

_Just one? Where's the rest of the patrols?_

Alistar tried to start a conversation with Demon, hoping to pass the time, and get to know each other.

"So, while were avoiding certain death, along with a few friendly Dark Spawn… You never told me your last name Demon?"

Demon looked at a Dark Spawn on the ground with an axe sticking through it, Demon put his foot on the axe pushing it deeper inside the corpse.

"It's Cousland… Demon Cousland of Highever."

Alistar was accompanied by a noble, he thought that Demon's parents weren't thrilled that their son, was conscripted…

"Can't imagine the folks were too pleased, about a royal son being conscripted?"

Demon stopped moving while stomping on the head of another Dark Spawn.

"They're Dead, betrayed by Arl Howe, as of now… I am the last surviving member of the Cousland line."

Alistar was shocked to hear this, what Demon went through.

"Oh… I'm sorry; no amount of apologies could prove to you of how sorry I am…."

Demon just looked up at the ruins of the Warden Keep.

"Let's just keep going."

_Howe, when I find you, I'll drive my blade through your gullet. And as for you Duncan, well you better hope I don't survive the Ritual._

Several groups of Dark Spawn charged down the hill hoping to overrun Alistar's and Demon's position, Alistar immediately equipped his sword and shield, leaving Demon to equip is broad sword. A charging Gremlock was cut in half by Demon's blade, while another was stabbed in the chest with Alistar's sword, then executed with his shield.

Arrows began to rain down on the two, but were unable to cause any effectiveness, as the two quickly moved up the hill flanking them on two sides. The Dark Spawn forces fell quickly before the two, Alistar saw Demon pulling out an arrow from his shoulder, seeing the need to help he rushed over to him with bandages and healing potions.

"Don't worry, looks like a scratch, I got the necessary—"

Alistar stopped himself when the wound began to heal itself, Alistar was at a loss of words.

"How… How did you do that?"

Demon took his sword out of the skull of a Dark Spawn, wiping it clean on its armor.

"I have unnatural abilities, it's not magic… it's just I can't explain it, anyways this is one of the reasons why people refer to me as Demon."

The two made their way up to the ruins as the conversation continued.

"I'm surprised the Templars didn't take you know capture you, aren't you technically a mage?"

Demon gave Alistar a weird look.

"No, the powers, have a resistant against Magic, meaning their powers don't affect me… The Templars called me some sort of Mage Bane… They wanted to recruit me, but I was more interested in fooling around… I always visit the Templar Dens, to check it out, I made a few Templar friends in Highever…."

"I think I understand, you must be one unique person, I mean the Maker must've smiled upon you to give you such a trait." Replied Alistar

_Maybe…_

The two approached the ruins, Alistar seemed shock as he approached a broken chest with a Warden seal on it.

"No, no, no, no! The Treaties they're gone! Who would've taken them?!"

Alistar was freaking out, leaving Demon to sit on a block of worn out stone, Alistar stopped what he was doing, and Demon turned his head slightly to the left when they heard an intruder.

"Well, well….. what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder… A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones long since clean….. Or merely an intruder coming into these Dark Spawn filled wilds, in search of easy prey…. What say you hm? Scavenger or intruder? "

_Whoa… who is she and what do I have to do, to get her to like me?_

Demon stood up slowly facing the mysterious woman.

"Neither Mam… I'm Demon Cousland, and this is my companion Alistar who is a Grey Warden, we're searching for a treaty that is a great importance to the Wardens… Who are you?"

Morrigan had a devious smile placed on her face, as she slowly approached Demon.

"So polite, I like you… and as for my name you may call me Morrigan."

Alistar rolled his eyes, while cautiously stepping by his companion.

"Careful first it's 'I like you' then, _**zap**_ frog time… hmm she looks Chasid, she may not be alone. "

Morrigan laughed as she stepped by the broken chest.

"Do you fear Barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

Alistar just gave Morrigan a suspicious gaze.

"yes swooping would be bad."

Morrigan kicked the broken chest, letting the pieces fall over the place.

"If you are looking for your Grey Warden documents, well they are no longer here."

Alistar immediately put two and two together, causing him to jump to a conclusion.

"Not here? You stole them didn't you? Those are not yours so… I suggest you hand those back."

Morrigan crossed her arms is defiance while giving Alistar a hateful glare.

"I will not because, I haven't removed anything…"

Demon slowly approached Morrigan, causing her eyes to capture his form, he could've sworn she gave him a wink.

"Uh… Morrigan, do you know who removed the scrolls from its chest?"

"Twas my mother in fact…"

Demon looked around the wilds, feeling a bit cautious from any Dark Spawn in the area.

"Can you take us to her?"

Morrigan approached Demon facing him, Demon felt nervous as Morrigan approached him.

_Wow she has some revealing clothes… _

"Now that is a reasonable request, Demon was it? Keep this attitude of your up, and I'll take a liking to you…. Now follow me, and I'll lead you to my Mother's hovel."

Fifteen Minutes Later…

_Okay, so the hut is well…. Lively, there is an old woman boiling something in the pot, but I'm more interested in this Morrigan, I don't know why but I can't keep my eyes off of her… _

The Old Woman, who Demon presumed to be Morrigan's mother, turned around to greet the guests including her daughter.

"Morrigan there you are, I was wondering where'd you ran off to… Who are these strangers that you bring here? Guests…. Or _'__**Guests**__'_."

Morrigan stood by her Mother, while Alistar took notice on the way Morrigan's mother said guest, waiting to see how this pans out Alistar stood there silently, while Demon kept his gaze locked on to Morrigan's.

"Mother, the Unintelligent one is a Grey Warden, by him is the very polite and respectful Demon… and no he's not a Demon, that's just his name."

Morrigan's Mother took a Scroll protected by a Grey Warden seal out of her pack, showing it to the two, Alistar eye's widened from the scrolls.

"I kept this in my possession preserving it from the world, it's your now."

Morrigan's Mother handed Alistar the scrolls leaving him speechless, Demon however spoke for him.

"Thank you, mam… we really appreciate it…"

Morrigan's Mother put a smile on her wrinkled face.

"Such manners, they'd be in the last place you'd look… like stockings."

Alistar finally figured out who she was.

"Wait a minute, I know who you are… You're Flemeth, the Witch of the Waste."

The comment earned Flemeth a laugh, followed by a cough, while she conversed with Alistar, Demon approached Morrigan.

"I just wanted to… Thank you for helping us out Morrigan."

Morrigan gave Demon an alluring smile as she leaned up against the hovel.

"You're most welcome, such a peculiar name Demon."

Demon chuckled a bit, from the Irony of the fear of Demons.

"Well I prefer it over Damon…. Listen if you're not doing anything…"

Morrigan leaned in closer, to Demon.

" (gasps) what a wicked, wicked man you are, but as a matter in fact I'm—"

Morrigan was interrupted by her Mother calling her, causing her to flinch.

"Morrigan, these two back to their camp, I have a feeling that they will need these treaties in top condition."

Demon had a disappointed expression placed on his face, as both Morrigan and him headed towards Alistar.

_This could be the Last day I'm alive, I just want one more day of actually living… but it's not that simple, nothing is that __**FUCKING Simple!**_

**Rate and Review for More!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sounds like a plan

Dragon Age Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 5: Sounds like a plan

Morrigan led Demon and Alistair through the Wilds to reach the ruins of Ostagar, Alistair kept the scrolls in a tight grip not wanting them to part from him, while Demon kept his eyes on Morrigan who walked besides him. Demon could've sworn that their guide Morrigan gave him a discreet wink.

"Well this is as far as I take you two, I wish you luck on your endeavors."

Alistair completely blew her off, moving quickly to the entrance, leaving Morrigan and Demon alone. Demon rubbed the back of his neck, leaving Morrigan tog gaze up in his field of vision.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat?"

Morrigan did a silent but quick giggle, leaning closely to Demon.

"hmm I think not, but allow me to give you something before we part ways."

Demon immediately thought she was going to give him a trinket to part with, but stopped when she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down for a kiss, Demon's eyes shot open surprised from Morrigan's action, though he fell right in to it pulling her up slightly for leverage. Morrigan pulled away, leaving Demon's lips hungry for more.

"I... when will I see you again?"

Morrigan's yellow eyes concentrated on Demon for a few seconds standing there ever so quiet, she moved her hand on Demon's face caressing it.

"…. Never..."

A strong gust of wind shook Demon as Morrigan disappeared from his sight, leaving Demon with a shattered heart. The world went dark, his heart's beat the only thing he could hear.

_**Thump..**_

_Well you did it again Maker... you Shattered my Fucking heart! Was Iona not enough for you?! My FAMILY?! How the Fuck am I going to tell my would be Step daughter Amethyne?! For Andraste's Sake she doesn't even Fucking know me! I was going to take Iona as my bride after my Birthday, I wanted to settle down and have a family! Now when I find some one in my life you take it away! But why bother talk shit to you? You abandoned us, and left us at the mercy of the Dark Spawn! You Judged one action on an entire species, you should've struck down those mages! I'm a patient man, the chant of light we sing to you every day, we beg of you for forgiveness but honestly you haven't contacted Humanity in centuries. _

_I WANT THEM BACK! GIVE THEM BACK! I WANT THIS TO BE A FUCKING DREAM! YOU HEAR ME?! _

Demon with a vacant expression just left for the entrance of the camp, completely ignoring Duncan sitting by Cerberus who was chewing on a bone. Cerberus perked his head up leaning it back down on Demon's lap as he slowly petted the top of his head. Cerberus could tell that Demon was in a bad mood, so he'd whine and rub his head against his body, hoping to get a reaction out of Demon. Demon however still festered in his thoughts screaming at this harsh reality.

_GIVE THEM BACK! _

"Damon?"

Demon snapped out of it hearing Duncan's voice call his name, Demon glared at the mere voice of Duncan.

This Asshole could've helped get my parent's out of Highever!

"What?" replied Demon with a stern and cold voice.

Alistair looked at Duncan who in return just gazed at Demon who was staring into the fire.

"It's time to begin the ritual."

Demon sat up from the log following both Alistair and Duncan, with Cerberus following behind Demon. Duncan began to explain the ritual, but for Demon the only noise he could hear was a high pitched ringing, still in shock what happened. Still not hearing Duncan, Demon instinctively held out his hands grabbing the cup drinking the entire goblet. The ringing stopped, the cup fell from Demon's hands, blood started to drip from Demon's eyes. Demon heard Duncan began to speak, making out the words from his lips.

[OST: Vogel im Käfig]

"I'm sorry Damon Cousland, the Joining has rejected you."

Demon fell to his knees, leaving Cerberus to rush by his Master's side. Demon fell to his side on the ground eyes leaking blood. He turned on his back looking up at the star filled sky, Demon then raised his hand flipping off Duncan, before spitting out a mouthful of darkened blood. The World before Demon's eyes began to fade into darkness.

/

/

/

/

The Maker has guided you here for a reason...

Demon awoke in a cloudy environment, the ground dead and sky a yellow tint.

_"mmm what do we have here? A traveler to the Fade?" _

Demon's eyes shifted down to a Desire Demon sitting on his lower body.

_Shit... _

"Wait... Why am I in the Fade? I'm supposed to be dead..."

The Desire Demon moved her hands to caress Demon's face, as she leaned closer.

_"Dead? No your body is merely resting, something extraordinary happened to you when you entered the Fade, an explosion of immense power, it sparked my interest to levels I didn't know I even had." _

Demon was about to sit up, but was pushed back to the ground by the Desire Demon, she put her index finger on her lips signaling him to be quiet as something was approaching. A Sloth Demon passed by searching for the disturbance in the Fade.

"Xana, I tasted a wonderful opening in the Fade, are you hiding something?"

Xana was masking Demon's scent with her purple aura.

_"No Gretmorg, get lost your ruining my thoughts." _

The Sloth Demon flew away causing Xana to breath a sigh of relief.

_"mmm now we wouldn't want someone to disturb us now do we?" _

The Desire Demon was rubbing her cheeks on Demon's member through his pants, hoping to entice him.

_"Oh you are a big boy, aren't you mortal?" _

The Desire Demon slipped her hand down Demon's pants pulling his member out, Demon tried to stop her, but found no will to move. The Desire Demon inserted Demon into her causing her to gasp from Demon.

_This is the tightest Woman I have ever been in... Even if it is a Demon... _

_"That's right lay back and relax, I'll take all your troubles away..." _

Demon's eyes flickered as the Desire Demon took form of Iona, and placed him in his room in Highever.

"Oh lord Damon, you are the best!"

Demon grabbed Iona's waist moving her faster as she rode him, sweat traveling off of him.

"You deserve the best Iona."

_It's my Birthday, I told Iona to send for Amethyne, she's staying here instead of the Alienage. I'll put Amethyne through the best schools and give her a brother or a sister... Maybe both. I'll treat my soon to be daughter in law like a Princess, nothing will come to harm her... and I'll... Wait... Iona got hurt from an attack... _

Iona's image flashed between the Desire Demon and back again.

_No... Iona's Dead and her Amethyne alone! You Fucking Bitch how dare you use Iona's form! _

Demon snapped out of it, catching the Desire Demon off guard.

"What how did you break free from my power like that?"

Demon's crimson eyes began to lit up bright red, and a murderous expression was placed on his face. Demon's body shot up still in the Desire Demon, he began to strangle the Desire Demon.

"You Bitch!"

Demons veins around his body began to glow red, the ground around him Red lyrium crystals began to grow. The Desire Demon gasped as he was squeezing her neck nearly crushing her windpipe.

_"Wait- Please I can get you out of here! I know away, just please spare me!" _

Fire started by the Lyrium as the ground began to shake and crack, Demon lessen his grip on her neck.

"How do I get out?!"

_"It's a Rift, only Mortals such as yourself can leave once you've entered, I'll show you!" _

Demon released his grip on the Desire Demon, causing her to gasp for air. Demon pulled his pants back up, while glaring at the Desire Demon.

"If this is some trick, I'll make you wish I killed you."

Red Lighting shocked Demon's form causing him to crack his neck, the sight made the Desire Demon to swallow dry saliva, as he approached her. The Desire Demon led Demon through the terrain navigating through obstacles. The Desire Demon stopped showing him an arch with a wavy water like window.

_"Here just like I promised, the way out... Now you'll let me go as Promi-" _

Demon broke the Desire Demon's neck, looking at her corpse disintegrating before his eyes.

"I never promised anything creature."

Demon stepped through the portal, feeling a warm feeling and a noise he thought he long forgot a heart beat.

_**Thump... **_

_Wha- _

_**Thump... **_

_Where am I? _

_**Thump... **_

Demon's blood soaked face got up from the pavement seeing Cerberus laying right beside him. Demon's eyes lit up like a bright fire place, picking up his sword caught Cerberus's attention. A happy bark emitted from Cerberus.

_**Thump... **_

Demon began to limp down the steps, a Chantry priestess was coming up to the joining area to retrieve Demon's body. Her eyes along with the retrieval crew widened as Demon whose eyes shining red walked past them.

_**Thump... **_

Demon walked across the bridge seeing the battle unfold before his eyes. Both Dark Spawn and Ferelden alike fought like vicious animals below Demon. A soldier approached Demon, seemingly out of breath.

"You I saw you at the entrance with Grey Warden Alistair, the other Warden."

_I'm not a Grey Warden. _

_**Thump... **_

Demon stared at the soldier, listening to him.

"He went to the top of the tower to signal Loghain's army to advance if that signal doesn't go up we'll lose the battle."

Demon moved past the soldier heading towards the tower. On his way to the tower, Demon saw Dark Spawn surrounding the tower.

_**Thump... Thump. Thump... Thump.. **_

Several Dark Spawns had the idea of bum rushing Demon, Demon reacted with lighting speed cutting down the Dark spawn. An Dark Spawn emissary shot a lightning blast at Demon leaving him to throw the magic attack back in red form. The Emissary's head popped off from the attack, with all Dark spawn dead by the entrance, Demon made his way through the tower.

_Top to the Tower, Duncan should be there... I'm going to kill him! _

Demon reached the top of the tower only seeing a dead mage, and a Ogre holding Alistair in his grip roaring at him. Alistair felt the Ogre tightening his grip on him, Alistair knew it was the end for him. All of a sudden Demon's broad sword went through the Ogre's Achilles's tenant causing the Ogre to shriek dropping Alistair to the ground. Demon took the sword out slicing the Ogre's other leg making the Ogre collapse to the ground. Demon went around the Ogre taking both horns, twisting it's head making a sickening snap. The Ogre went limp from Demon's attack, with the Ogre dead Demon walked towards the signal furnace lighting it. Alistair was surprised to see Demon alive from the Ritual. Alistair was about to approach Demon but was stopped when eight arrows came flying at Demon piercing his armor hitting Demon in the chest. Demon however ignored it and charged into the ravenous horde of Dark Spawn. An Ogre with a metal support beam whacked Demon through the stain glass window of Andraste, causing him to fall to the bottom of the outside world.

_**Thump... **_

/

/

/

/

Demon's eyes cracked open seeing a wooden ceiling stuffed with hay, he felt a warm cloth rub against his head. His eyes weakly moved to the left to see it was Morrigan who was wiping his head as she was humming, not noticing his eyes. Demon shifted his eyes to his body which was covered in bandages stained in blood.

"Ah you finally return from the world of the living Demon."

Demon's blood shot crimson eyes met with Morrigan's yellow tinted eyes.

"Tis was a nasty fall, a miracle you survived the encounter along with the arrows in your chest."

Demon laid there silent on the mattress with hay poking in to his back through the blanket. Demon relaxed seeing Morrigan, the woman who said he would never see again.

"Morrigan?"

Demon sat up with help from Morrigan.

"Shh... Take it easy, you're still in shock from the encounter on the tower."

_I didn't see Duncan in the tower... Where the Fuck was he?! _

_**Thump... **_

**Leave a Review for More...**


	6. Chapter 6: What's left?

Dragon Age Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 6: What's left?

Demon slowly got up from the bed aching from the pain across his body. Morrigan helped Demon into his armor, the clothing was the easies part but when the Chainmail came on it felt like his body was going to break from the thousands of rings. The bloody stain turncoat of Highever went over the chainmail.

_Wait... why aren't we back at Ostagar? I lit the signal fire... _

Demon sat back on the bed, exhausted from the experience, Morrigan handed him healing potion hoping to soothe the pain he was in.

"Thanks... Why are we at your hut? What happened after I lit the signal fire."

Morrigan put down her spell book by the chest of the bed, paying full attention to Demon.

"Do you really want to know?"

_Oh Maker... _

Demon felt he wanted to bite his tongue to stop the words coming out of his mouth, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Please... I need to know..."

Demon couldn't read Morrigan's expression, her face told she was very straight forward. Her expression is what unnerved Demon, not being able to tell by expressions mean he couldn't prepare for it.

"The moment you lit the signal, the man who was to advance on the flank of the battle quit the field... the Dark Spawn swarmed the King and his detachment dispatching him... Your forces at Ostagar were annihilated, the Dark spawn were thorough, only a handful of stragglers were able to escape that massacre, that's where my Mother came in... she saved you, Alistair, and your hound."

_We lost... The Bulk of the army was at Ostagar, what's left? We're with out a King, and Fereldan will descend in to anarchy. Our people will now be easy pickings for the Dark Spawn... I'm now with out a Home and soon with out a Country... _

Demon got up from the bed, followed by Morrigan who caught Demon before he fell to the ground.

"Thank you Morrigan for taking care of me..."

That caught Morrigan's attention changing her expression for a split second, not used to hearing that.

"You... are most welcome, you should probably head outside your friend is waiting outside in shock from hearing the information from my Mother."

Demon opened up the door leading to the outside world, the harsh ray of light from the sun invaded his eyes. Alistair turned his head towards the noise of the groan emitting from Demon, his expression turned to relieved seeing he was alive.

"Demon... You're alive? I don't know how you survived the Joining, Duncan said your heart stopped beating you were dead for ten minutes... Then there you were at the tower... How the Hell did you survive?!"

_I'm just as surprised as he is... _

"That's not important right now... where the Hell is Duncan?"

Alistair's face went to a depressed one, remembering what Duncan told him.

"Duncan was present on the field by the King's detachment... he fell in battle."

_Damn you Duncan, Maker Damn you with the Tevinter Magisters! _

"Why the Hell did Loghain quit the Fucking field he had a job to do and he abandoned the army at Ostagar?!"

Alistair didn't have the answer, his response was as similar as Demon's.

"It doesn't make any sense! He shouldn't have left the field, now because of that man he threw Fereldan in to Chaos, what chance do we have against the Dark Spawn?!"

Morrigan's Mother, Flemeth approached the two making a throat clearing noise catching the attention of both Alistair and Demon.

"Warden if I'd like to remind you, that you have possessions of an ancient treaty of allies coming to your aid during a Blight."

Alistair immediately checked his pockets pulling out the treaty of the Wardens, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes! You're right we can appeal to these factions to help us against the Blight!"

_Wait we? _

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hold your horses Alistair, what do you mean 'we'?"

Alistair looked at Demon with a worried expression.

"What do you think, I mean 'we'? I mean us the Wardens!"

Demon crossed his arms leaning up against the hut.

"I'm not a Warden, remember the Joining rejected me... or did you miss that?"

Flemeth took notice to the comment Demon made.

"Wait did I hear right? The Joining rejected you... and yet you live?"

_Why is she interested in this all of a sudden? _

"Yeah the Joining killed me, for like ten minutes..."

Flemeth made a discreet smile, covering laugh with a cough.

"Then that my dear boy made you a target to the Arch-Demon, you have the potential to end the Blight... once and for all."

Hearing that Alistair's eyes widened, more determined to get Demon to join the fight.

"That's it you're coming with me whether you like it or not, the Grey Wardens need your help!"

_Who the Hell does he think he is, the King of Fereldan? _

Demon entered Alistair's personal space being mere inches away from his sight.

"What part of, King of Fereldan dead didn't you get? I'm not interested in being a Grey Warden... Duncan that Ass hat took me away from my family! Their blood may have been spilt by Howe and his marauders, but Duncan was apathetic to the whole situation. I'm heading to Denerim to get Amethyne out of Fereldan, maybe in the Free marches... Kirkwall."

Alistair however was not interested in listening to Demon's reasons.

"Did you not hear Flemeth? You have the opportunity to end the Blight and your thinking of jumping ship leaving your countrymen to die? You're a Coward!"

Demon stopped dead in his tracks from leaving Alistair, he clenched his fists looking like he would clock Alistair in the face.

"Coward? You think I'm fucking scared of that fat flying fuck? I could take that sad excuse of a Dragon down with both of my arms tied behind my back-"

"Then it is decided." Flemeth said as Morrigan approached.

"Mother shall I, warm the cauldron for two more bowls or none?"

Flemeth gave off a evil smile, causing Morrigan to give her Mother an inquisitive look.

"The Wardens were just leaving and you're going with them to help."

_What? Really!? Maybe fighting the Blight is going to be fun! _

"Such a shame to- wait what?!"

Flemeth ignored the two Wardens paying her full attention on her daughter.

"You heard me girl..."

Morrigan put on a sarcastic smile, trying to not grid her teeth, she was getting irritated of her Mother making decisions with out her consent.

"Mother you are so kind to throw me out like this, how fondly I shall remember you."

_Amethyne... how am I going to tell you of your Mother's death... before Highever fell to Howe... Iona and I ate at the great hall, I told her to send a letter to tell you that you'd be moving to the Castle... You're right now waiting for me and your Mother... Maker I'm sorry Amethyne, I hope one day you can forgive me... _

Morrigan approached Demon, still irritated of not being informed.

"Well what kind of companion do you want? Shall I be the silent tour guide?"

_Why do I want you silent? _

"No I'd prefer if you'd speak your mind, Morrigan."

Morrigan once again shook from that, no one has ever spoke to her in such regard, though her moment was ruined when her Mother laughed telling Demon that he was going to regret saying that.

_Wait, I need to ask her something. _

"Wait Morrigan... can you.. cook?"

"I... yes, I can cook... do you require someone who can cook too?"

_Phew thank the Maker, Alistair probably doesn't know the difference between a pot and a pan... I hope Nan is safe... _

"Please I really don't want to rely on Alistair's cooking, I'm not ready to die of food poisoning..."

Alistair flinched from hearing that from Demon, obviously hurt to hear the harsh truth.

"Hey I'm not that bad! … although there was this incident with Duncan and the rabbit stew... Yeah never mind it's probably best if we both forget what I just said. "

Morrigan made a slight smile while shaking her head, from hearing that comment from Demon.

"Very well, it seems like I have to cook for the group... Mother remember that the cauldron is still on, try not to burn down the house."

_Something tells me that Morrigan and Flemeth is not very close... _

"More likely you wish I burnt away in the house hm?"

Morrigan's face to Demon's mild surprise turned to regret.

"I didn't mean-"

Flemeth dismissively waved telling her to not think of it.

"Yes I know dear, have fun."

Alistair, Cerberus, Demon, and Morrigan began to make their journey towards Lothering, where they would pick up supplies and make towards Denerim. Nearing then entrance on the Imperial highway, the group stopped to overlook the village. Demon turned Morrigan around pulling her in for a kiss, catching her completely off guard, causing Alistair to make a pretend gag.

"What was that for?"

_For simply being beautiful... _

"For Yesterday..."

Morrigan gave Demon an devious smile, seeing things could be interesting around him.

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lothering

Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 7: Lothering...

Demon and the group walked across the old ruins of the Imperial highway, but before they could use the stairs to enter Lothering, the group was stopped by large group of armed bandits.

"Hold it right there!"

_Who the Hell are these People? _

"Can I help you?"

The leader of the group gave off a successful smile, detecting the unsuspecting voice in Demon... or so he thought.

"Yes you may kind sir, you see we're collecting toll for the upkeep of the Imperial highway, none may pass without paying the toll."

_Highwaymen... _

Demon began to crack his knuckles giving off a sinister laugh as he approached the group.

Twenty Seconds later...

All Seventeen bandits lied dead on the ground, Demon pulled his blade out of the skull of his enemy before he wiped it off. Alistair just stood right by Demon in awe, seeing his brutality up close.

"Maker you took them all on by yourself! "

Demon just wiped the blood of his plat mail, signaling the other to follow. Alistair stopped readying to announce to Demon as soon as he hit the bottom of the stairs leading to Lothering.

"Okay I think we need a plan of action, what are we doing first?"

Before I even start concentrating on this Arch Demon, I need to make sure Amethyne is out of harms way.

"Denerim, we need to get supplies necessary to keep us afloat, for some reason I don't think the local law enforcements in the country will tolerate us, due to Loghain probably shifting the blame on us for his attitude against the Wardens... well shift the blame on you Alistair."

Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the ground shaking his head.

"Great, that's something to think about."

_Just hang on Amethyne, I'll get you out of that squalor. _

Before Demon and the group could continue to Lothering, they were halted by a armored Templar.

"Hold! If you are looking for sanctuary traveler you come to the wrong place... Lothering is lost."

_Lost? Where is the Arl here? _

"What's going on Ser Templar?"

The Templar was about to answer Demon but stopped to notice Morrigan, who gave him a hateful glare however he paid no attention to it and refocused his attention on Demon.

"The Templars here is all that is left in Lothering, but we will soon be departing for Denerim once we evacuate the populace, but we don't have that much time from the look of the Dark Spawn advances."

_Shit we can't stay here for long then... The Templars here will fight to the death to keep the Dark Spawn away from the towns folk and refugee alike. _

"Thank you for informing us Ser Templar, may the Maker be at your side."

The Templar nodded as he stood by the house waiting for the civilians to evacuate the pair of houses.

"And also with you traveler."

_I need a fucking drink... _

The group crossed the bridge following Demon who was heading towards the inn. Alistair looked between Morrigan and Demon.

"So what's going on between you two?"

_Huh? _

Morrigan turned around to face Alistair, obviously annoyed about the question he brought up.

"Dare I ask, what you mean?"

Alistair raised an eyebrow at Morrigan's direction, Cerberus walked by Demon sitting by him.

"You know what I mean, 'lets go make kissy kissy face over there?'"

Morrigan made a sarcastic laugh, causing Alistair to glare.

"Oh are you jealous that I took away your only friend Alistair?"

_Ouch Morrigan that was cold... _

"What? Jealous? Maker no, I'm horrified that you'll suck all the blood out of him when your done with him."

Morrigan leaned against the stone bridge ledge, folding her arms against her chest lifting her breasts while pushing them together, the sight caused Demon to sweat a bit.

"If I feel the need to suck anything Alistair you'll be the first to know, maybe we should bring Demon in to this conversation perhaps he would love to have a discussion about your interest in our relationship."

Demon leaned right by Morrigan giving off a deviant smile, he began to enter the conversation pretending he didn't know anything about the topic of the conversation.

"Hey guys what are we talking about?"

Alistair just rubbed the back of his neck leaving Morrigan to laugh at Alistair's position.

"Yeah this conversation is over."

Morrigan laughed, at Alistair's defeat.

"Over before it even started."

_And now to wrap up with a grand finale! _

Demon grabbed both of Morrigan's shoulders bringing her closer to his lips.

"You want to do this in front of an audience?"

Alistair, rolled his eyes irritated at their 'sickening' relationship.

"Ugh, you two do that some where else."

Morrigan wrapped her arms around Demon's neck before replying to Alistair.

"What's that Alistair I can't here you?"

The two locked lips on the bridge, the action caused Cerberus to bark happily as he saw enjoyment in his master's eyes again.

THIRTY SECONDS LATER...

The inn was filled completely of both villager's and refugee's, some trying to get a moments rest before making another break to the north of the country. A group of armed soldiers saw Demon and immediately drew their weapons.

"You there!"

_Me? _

"You're the Grey Wardens from Ostagar!"

_Oh Shit Loghain's troops! _

"Actually I'm the Arl of Highever, Alistair's the Grey Warden."

Alistair's emotionless face looked at Demon.

"Smooth."

Before Demon could draw his weapon, a priestess pushed by the soldiers.

"Gentlemen there is no reason to shed blood, let's all calm down."

The Soldier pushed the Priestess against the table, spitting at the ground.

"Back off Sister or you'll be joining these guys!"

_You don't Fucking touch a Woman like that! _

Demon's veins began to glow red along with his crimson eyes, Alistair had a shocked expression, while Morrigan had a highly intrigued look. Demon drew his blade, red crystal like veins appeared on the sword, causing the people to back off away from Demon.

The first two charged at Demon but were cut down in mere seconds, The first of Loghain's soldiers was decapitated instantly, while the one was disemboweled. The other soldiers were on Demon in a split second trying to grab a hold of him. They're sigh of relief became, a gasp for air as Red sharp Lyrium spawned from the ground impaling them. As the enemies fell before Demon, Demon calmed down. As Demon calmed down the Red Lyrium disintegrated causing the bodies impaled to fall to the ground. Demon approached the priestess helping her up, from the ground.

"Are you alright?"

The Priestess dusted herself off, she examined Demon closely. On a closer expression her eyes widened, seeing who it was.

"By the Maker, your Damon Cousland It's you!"

_How does she know me? _

"I... who are you?"

The priestess sarcastically hit herself on the head, forgetting to mention herself.

"Oh please forgive me, my name is Leliana... the Maker gave me a vision to seek you out, and help you on your quest."

Demon's eyes widened, while Morrigan and Alistair looked like they were about to burst in to a fit of laughter. Demon drew his sword immediately after hearing this, seeing the bloodied sword Leliana flinched closing her eyes waiting for the killing blow. Leliana opened her eyes to see that Demon was on one knee resting his hands on the broadsword sticking in to the ground.

"The Maker sent you truly?"

Alistair's face was now ultimately confused, while Morrigan just face palmed herself.

"Maybe you smacked your head harder than Mother thought."

Demon completely ignored what was going on behind him and concentrated on what was infront of him.

_The Maker truly sent someone to me? Is this a sign?! _

"I... Yes the Maker came to me in a dream, telling me to seek you out here on this day, and here you are."

_So I am! _

Demon stood up sheathing his blade on his back, he picked up Leliana twirling her around in the inn.

"Of course you can Join, the Maker is on our side with you here!"

Alistair, just turned to Morrigan with a face full of confusion.

"What just happened?"

Morrigan glared at Leliana, gritting her teeth.

_**"Competition" **_

TWO MINUTES LATER...

The group of five left the inn heading towards the exit of Lothering's village, they however stopped when Demon approached a cage with a man inside of it.

FOURTY FIVE MINUTES OF MEANINGLESS TASKS LATER...

"Interesting... I did not think I would be free... Lets head out to bring the fight to the Dark Spawn."

Finally! A Qunari on our side! Man now all we need is a Dragon fledgling, an Elf Archer, a Knight, a... Fuck it, we'll make it up as we go!

"Well hopefully fighting with us will help you find redemption."

Sten's face showed no emotion, it was true what they said about Qunari, they were very good at keeping their emotion's in check.

"Perhaps..."

Demon took one last look at Lothering, seeing all of it's inhabitants preparing for a mass exodus. Demon caught a look at two young soldiers, one with a broadsword and another with two duel wielding daggers.

"I told you we should've just cut through the wilds Demon."

_**Damn it Carver! **_

"Carver if you don't Shut up, I'll tie you up on that lamp post and let the Dark Spawn eat you! … Mother, Bethany, hurry up we need to Leave!"

Carver rolled his eyes hearing his older brothers comments.

"Real Original, like I haven't heard that one before."

Demon Hawke glared at Carver.

"Carver! …... Mother, Bethany we need to leave before the... (Notices the Demon, Alistair, Morrigan, Cerberus, Leliana, and Sten fighting Dark Spawn on the Highway.) Oh Maker, they're surrounding Lothering! Girls get out here!"

Demon Cousland finished off the remaining Dark Spawn on the highway, before he could celebrate he saw the horde preparing to surround Lothering, it was time to leave.

_Close call... _

Demon signaled the group to follow him with the two dwarfs carrying the cart to follow them. Below the Highway the Templar Knights engaged the Dark Spawn, to buy the Villager's time to leave.

**Review. **


	8. Chapter 8: Denerim

Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 8: Denerim...

Several Hours of running and we finally made it to Denerim... The place looks chaotic, news of our dead King must've hit this place like Andraste's execution... Amethyne, Keep Amethyne on your priority...

Moving through the market district, each step for Demon felt like the world was crashing down around him as he neared the Alienage gate.

_Demon you can do this... _

Nearing the gate Demon turned towards the group who was following close.

"Guys... I need to do something... alone... wait out here."

As per Demon's request the group stayed behind, leaving Demon to approach the gate leading to the alienage slowly. A guard tried to stop Demon from entering but ended up getting head butted in the nose, breaking it.

_Out of my way Ass hat. _

The Alienage was crowded with elves who were still agitated over the riots, though they seem to have calmed down.

_How am I going to find Amethyne in this mess? _

Demon stopped in his tracks when a female elf bumped into him causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ow! Jerk!"

_oops... _

Demon helped her up from the ground, leaving her to dust the dust off her clothes.

"Are you alright Miss?"

The red headed elf just glared at Demon, crossing her arms against her chest.

"What's wrong shem? Didn't have enough fun destroying the wedding? Now you have to push us around?"

_I'm sorry what? _

"Look miss, I don't know anything about what happened recently, so I'm not here to cause any trouble."

The elf's glare started to lessen leaving her arms to fall to her side, what was once a face of anger was soon replaced by a face of regret.

"Maker... Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that... you'd think my mother would've taught me some manners... I'm Shianni... and you are?"

Demon extended a hand out to Shianni.

"Demon Cousland."

Shianni knew she heard that name some where in the alienage, but decided to put it off until later.

"How can I help you Demon?"

_Well I do need help finding Amethyne... _

"Do you know someone named Amethyne?"

Shianni, now was interested in why Demon a Shem would want to know about Iona's daughter.

"Why do you want to know?"

_I really don't want to tell why... _

"Please... it's important to know where to find Amethyne..."

Shianni how ever was not convinced of Demon's plea, she just crossed her arms in defiance waiting to hear the reason why he needs to find Amethyne.

"I don't think so Shem, you want to know where to find Amethyne? Tell me why your looking for her?"

Demon took a deep inhale as he foraged through an unwanted memory, the death of Iona. Demon told her everything, where they met, what they were, and what they were to become. What mattered to Demon was that Amethyne is moved away from the capital.

"Oh Maker... Iona... She's?"

The look on Demon's face was all Shianni needed to see, Iona gone and her daughter...

"Please Shianni, I need to see her..."

Shianni wiped her tears away, while signaling Demon to follow her. While following Shianni through the cluster of buildings, Demon still wondered how to break the news to Amethyne.

_What am I going to say? _

_Hi Amethyne I failed to protect your Mother, and now she's dead because of me. _

_Or wait... _

_Who's got two thumbs and let your Mother die? This guy! _

_I failed to protect your Mother Amethyne, and now I'm too scared to face you... _

Demon stopped seeing Shianni stopped moving, she moved her hand at a pointing gesture pointing at a girl sitting outside a house moving her feet up an down, waiting for something.

Shianni turned towards Demon, playing with her hands acting nervous.

"Do.. do you want me to... you know help you... tell her what happened to Ion-"

Demon held up a hand asking to halt in midsentence.

"No... I have to do this."

Shianni could only nod, letting Demon go ahead without her. Demon while still out of Amethyne's sight, put on a full helm, not revealing his face as he approached her.

_Maker... Give me strength... _

There she was, mere inches away from him... Amethyne looked up seeing the armored juggernaut, she just waved happily to Demon. Demon noticed the opened letter in her pocket, she received the final message from her mother, she knew who was coming to get her.

"Hi"

_I feel like I'm going to throw up... _

"Amethyne?"

Amethyne, shook her head happily waiting for her pick up.

"Mmhm... Are you... are you Damon? My momma told me in this letter that we're going to live at the castle in Highever."

_I can't do this! … Iona... I'm so sorry... No she needs to know. _

Mean While...

Morrigan was all to busy glaring at Leliana, as she browsed through the Orleasian silk in the market place. Alistair scooted by Morrigan, with a smirk on his face nudging Morrigan in the shoulder.

"Oh did Demon break free of your grasp?"'

Morrigan gave Alistair a vicious glare accompanied by a snarl, all which caused Alistair to laugh until Cerberus came over to bite Alistair in the leg causing him to shriek from the sudden shock of pain.

"Yoww! What was that for?!"

Cerberus's action caused Morrigan to give Cerberus a wink, followed by Cerberus giving off a happy yelp. Sten just paced around the group obviously impatient of waiting while there are battles to be fought.

"Why do we waste time here? There are Dark Spawn to be fought... waiting here just makes no sense."

Alistair looked at the Alienage gate, Demon's been gone for nearly a half of an hour.

"Demon said he had something to do in the Alienage... lets give him a little more time."

Back at the Alienage Demon laid against the wall on the ground by Iona's house. The door opened revealing Amethyne with a bag tied to her back. Demon got up from against the wall, dusting the dirt off of his plates on his armor. Amethyne wiped her nearly dried tears from her eyes as she faced Demon.

"Amethyne... I... are you ready to leave?"

Amethyne just nodded her head, with out warning Amethyne wrapped her arms around Demon silently crying in to his armor. Demon wrapped his arms around Amethyne kneeling down to her level, leaving tears to leave his eyes.

The group approached the Alienage gate on the intent to enter to seek Demon out, but immediately halted seeing Demon accompanied by a little elven girl.

Demon hands Amethyne twelve sovereigns, before he pats her on the head.

"Go buy anything you like in the market Amethyne, I need to talk to my group... come back when your done."

Amethyne nodded leaving her to pocket the gold sovereigns, before walking towards the market.

_I promise to you Iona, that nothing shall come to harm to Amethyne. I promise to you I will take care of her and make sure she can thrive in Thedas. _

_Howe make your peace on this world, you'll soon be cursing my name in Hell! _

**Review... **


	9. Chapter 9: Camping out

Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 9: Camping out…

Amethyne looked through the goods that caught her interest seeing what she could by with the gold Sovereigns. As Amethyne browsed through the selection, Demon's group approached him, but Morrigan was the first to beat them.

"Demon, who is the child?"

Demon turned his attention to Amethyne who was telling the Merchant what she wanted on the stand.

"That's Amethyne… Iona's daughter, my deceased lover's child… I promised I'd look after her…"

Alistair was worried of bringing a child with them, he thought it would be better to leave her at the alienage.

"So your answer is to bring Amethyne with us on rampaging vicious hordes of Dark Spawn instead of leaving her here in the walls of Denerim?"

Alistair backed up a bit as Demon approached him, Demon's expression through his helmet was threatening, but Alistair could only see his eyes which were glaring holes right through him.

"Leave her here, the city that is dictated by Teryn Loghain? The guy who wants us dead? I'm not letting all I have left of Iona be destroyed, if she's with me I know at least she is safe."

Leliana approached Demon rubbing his shoulder, catching his nerves off guard.

"Well I think it's wonderful keeping your promise that, to someone who's not even your blood. I'm sure the Maker smiles from your generosity."

Cerberus made a happy bark after Leliana tried to comfort Demon, Sten was obviously not interested in Human affairs.

"Are we done here? There is Dark Spawn that needs killing…."

Amethyne came back to Demon with a pack full of goods, she stood by Demon inches away from his leg. Demon patted Ameythyne on the shoulders, who still was in shock hearing her Mother's death. Demon was glad that he still had the helmet on, so Amethyne nor the others could see the look on his face.

The walk outside the safety of the gates was quiet for the most part, it was a momentary peace away from the conflict which now plagues all of Ferelden. The group stopped as the sun went down, traveling in the open night was not a good idea. Demon ordered the entire group excluding Amethyne, to pitch camp seeing It was the only thing they could do to pass the time.

Minutes passed as a fire place was being set up for the small camp, Morrigan made her own small camp away from the main one. Amethyne sat down by Demon's tent staring at the main camp fire, Cerberus took the liberty upon himself to lay right by Amethyne, resting his head on her lap. Demon was eating his steak and bread on a wooden plate watching after his daughter.

_Amethyne I really wish I knew what you were thinking, so… so I know what I can do to help._

Demon crouched down to Amethyne handing her a plate of hot bread and steak, hoping she would eat.

"Here Amethyne, you need to eat…."

Amethyne looked at the food presented to her, then back at Demon.

"A-are you sure?"

Demon shook the platter of food in front of her telling it was okay to take it. Within seconds Amethyne quickly swiped the platter, eating the food if her life depended on it. The tears coming out of Amethyne's face however did not escape Demon's notice.

"Da-damon can… can I see your face?"

Hearing that Demon's body shook, Amethyne hasn't seen his face yet. Demon nodded slowly as he reached for his Helmet. The knight helm came off revealing Damon's face to his daughter.

Amethyne lifted her right palm placing it on the right side of Demon's face, she could tell Demon's face held sorrow in it.

"You know Ametyne… I lost my parents on that day too… My entire family was wiped out… when that happen all I could think was keeping you safe from this Hell. I'm truly sorry Amethyne I wasn't fast enough to save your Mother…. Those images will forever haunt my nightmares… Amethyne I promise to take care of you… though I can understand if you'll never forgive—"

Demon was cut off as Amethyne Dropped the platter on to the ground, leaving her wrap both arms around Demon's neck pulling him down for an embrace, which Demon quickly returned to the favor.

"I-I'm sure you did your best, Damon. So Don't apologize… please…."

Demon's tears went down his face, thanking the Maker for letting her forgive him. Demon kissed her on the top of her head slowly breaking off from the embrace.

"Sleep tight Amethyne, we're heading out bright and early tomorrow."

Demon left Amethyne by his tent as he approached Morrigan's tent.

_Why is Morrigan camped away from our camp?_

Morrigan heard footsteps approaching her camp, so she quickly put down her potions and her apothecary set, sitting up to face the guest. To her fortune and surprise it was none other than Demon.

"Tis Cold in my tent tonight…."

… _o_o Oh Hell yeah…_

Demon looked back seeing the camp fire going out at the camp site, he covertly placed a hand behind Morrigan grabbing her ass pulling her in closer.

"hmm we can't have that now can we?"

Morrigan closed the distance with a kiss, letting Demon bask in the flavor of her lips.

"and what Demon are we to do in my little tent?"

Demon pulled the string on her back holding her top causin-g it to fall to the ground.

"I'm pretty sure, we'll think of something"

Morrigan lowered herself down to the ground reaching for Demon's hand pulling him with her. Demon began to strip from his armor, while Morrigan began to unstrap the clothing on her waist, Morrigan stood up slowly pulling down her clothing in front of Demon. Demon was out of his armor and now in to his normal attire, but before Demon could slip out of his trousers, Morrigan pulled them down only revealing his erected organ.

"my, my at least you are honest Demon, now sit back and relax…"

_Relax... relax for wha- Sweet Adraste's ASS!_

Morrigan began to lick Demon's dick enticing it to harden, before Demon knew it half of his dick was already in her mouth. Morrigan continued the blow job for the next minute leaving Demon go in to a carnal ectasy, Demon grabbed Morrigan's head forcing herself go further down. Morrigan didn't seem to mind the change, but a noticeable gag caused Demon to awake from his trance, pulling Morrigan off of him.

"Sor-"

Morrigan put her left index finger on Demon's lips saying.

"Shh.. that was fun now… we can continue with our next step."

Morrigan stood up in front of Demon, her pelvic region mere inches away from Demon's face, Demon felt the urge to grab her ass pulling her in and stuffing his face into her, before Demon could act on his urge, Morrigan lowered herself on to him, penetrating her with a fierce speed.

"Fucking Tight…"

Demon buried his face into Morrigan's breasts sucking on them, leaving her to smile rubbing the back of his scalp as she continued to ride him at a slow pleasurable pace.

Demon's eyes began to light up in to a bright red , his hands lowered down to Morrigan's ass cheeks squeezing it together forcing more tightness on his memb*er. A noticeable growl could be heard from Demon as he picked up the pace, causing Morrigan to moan. Demon bit down on Morrigan's nipple on her left breast, causing her to groan leaving her to bite on Demon's ear. Demon forced her down on her back leaving him to climb on top of her. Demon took Morrigan's leg putting it on his shoulders, leaving him to pump in and out of her. Morrigan grabbed a hold of the fur blankets beneath her she grabbed and squeezed at them trying to grab a hold of something. Demon's veins around his chest began to glow a bit, but Morrigan was not paying attention to that, her head turned to the fire place still blazing.

Demon stopped feeling Morrigan came out all over the ground, both of them covered in sweat Demon turned Morrigan around on her stomach he placed a hand around her stomach leaning her up his other hand brought her ass up. With Morrigan's ass in the air Demon took both cheeks spreading them apart revealing her already soaked pussy. Demon forced his dick inside causing Morrigan to cover her mouth to gasp. Demon with his right hand slapped Morrigan's ass cheek causing her to gasp, then another hand came down hard on her bottom, causing her to gasp again.

In seemed like the spanking would never end, each gasp from the spank caused Demon to strike her again and again. Demon stopped spanking her now pink behind, once more he squeezed her cheeks on his dick increasing the tightness. Demon filled Morrigan up as she came, both of them spent Morrigan's knees could no longer support the combined weight of Demon and herself. Demon's chest landed on Morrigan's back, Morrigan was breathing heavily obviously spent from Demon, though Demon wasn't finished with her yet.

Demon turned Morrigan on her back, then making her sit up on her knees, Demon forced Morrigan's mouth down on his cock trying to entice another round. Morrigan gasped for air as he pulled out of her mouth, while he threw her on to the ground. Morrigan on her stomach tried to get up but Demon just forced her cheeks apart forcing his cock in to her puckered hole. Feeling the intruder in her rear end, she made a painful gasp. Demon began to pump inside of her causing her to groan feeling his size in a small area. Demon however was spent so a few final thrusts was all it took before he stopped filling her up again.

One Hour Later…

Morrigan's back was facing Demon as they were under the covers, Demon had his right arm wrapped around her chest, while his left strayed southwards of her front of her body, causing her to giggle.

"mmm Demon, you have quite the endurance in you… especially after round five… (Demon sticks two fingers into her causing her to gasp.) Six… my mistake."

_Damn right your mistake… Now rest…._

**You will Review…**


	10. Chapter 10:YHTRTBA

Dragon Age Origins Chronicles of Demon Cousland.

Chapter 10: You have the right to be Annulled

The tower of the Mages lied across the lake, it seems the Templars were cautious when it came to keeping the Mages away from land if they ever escaped.

"Maker the Tower… Bringing back some unwanted memories right about now." Alistair Complained nearing the docks.

Demon slapped Alistair upside his head causing Alistair to flinch."Quit your complaining, here's a Templar now…. Greetings Ser, we seek passage to the tower."

The Helmetless Templar held out a hand halting the group, causing them to bump in each other simultaneously.

"Hold the tower is on lockdown due to the orders of the Knight Commander."

_Well scratch the Mage Support off of that list... oh well Templar's will still be in that treaty, might as well recruit them before it's too late._

"Well I... Have an very important message for the Knight Commander, and I don't think he'd appreciate it if you stalled me."

The Templar looked like he was about to break down from laughter, though a thought came to mind that there would be consequences if he was telling the truth.

"Y-you think the big guy would be mad... oh alright I'll take you across..."

Demon, Alistair, Morrigan, and Sten were riding the boat to reach the Mage tower.

_I'm sure Leliana is taking good care of Amethyne back at the camp... I... I have to concentrate on the mission, whatever happens... it happens on my watch._

The group entered the tower seeing Templars shoulder to shoulder arming assortment of weapons looking at the entrance of the hallway that leads to upper floors of the tower, several knight Templars are seen holding the bar on the door preventing anything coming through.

Demon heard one of the Templars praying as he held his weight against the door.

"Blessed be most gracious Andraste, and Vengeful Maker, deliver us from this great evil... hand us the righteous sword to slay these ungodly foes." Followed by the Templars by him saying "So let it be."

Demon negotiated with the Knight Commander, if he cleared every last hell spawn out of the tower, that he'd have an Army of Templars at his back to face both Loghain and the Arch Demon. Demon approached the door, all twelve of the Templar Knights backed up behind him.

The door opened revealing a couple of Sloth demons. Demon swung his blade causing several of the demons to disintegrate, leaving the last one to be grabbed by Demon throwing it on the ground, then stabbing it with his sword.

Before continuing further, Demon and his group bumped into a Mage group causing them to fall off their feet.

"Oh look Blood Mages..." Said Demon with a twisted smile as he drew his blade.

"Now wait one second we are the victims here, not the twisted mages who turned our place of refuge in to a Hell hole!" The older women mage said, leaving Morrigan to roll her eyes.

"I would think it's safer to kill them, then to trust them." Morrigan said into Demon's ears.

"Yeah I usually do regret things that come back to haunt me if I don't kill them..." Demon agreed to Morrigan.

"You would slaughter children?!" The Mage responded.

"Morrigan she has a point, I don't slaughter children." Demon leaned back to tell her.

"So Spare the children and wipe them out." Morrigan responded back.

"There is that..."

"But we're not even possessed by a Demons!" The mage shot back, causing Morrigan to glare.

"They're not even possessed Morrigan..."

"demons deceive people don't they?!" Morrigan yelled at the mage this time.

Both of the Mages let loose a barrage of insults and death threats at one another causing Demon, Alistair, and Sten's eyes to shift between the two.

_We don't have time for this..._

"So yeah... as educated that this has been, I'd like to kill these Hell Spawns off if you don't mind me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Amethyne and Leliana at camp waiting for the group to return from the tower, Amethyne asked Leliana to help braid her hair, to fix her ponytail.

"My goodness Amethyne you have such beautiful hair."

"Thank you... My mama used to tell me that all the time..."

Leliana frowned of the mention of her Mother, from what Demon told Leliana that Amethyne's mother did not meet her end well.

"I'm sorry for your loss Amethyne, if it means anything she's with the Maker."

Leliana tied a green ribbon to keep the ponytail in place.

"There you go, you know the next time we get back to Denerim we can both go to the market and shop for expensive shoes, silks and..."

Leliana stopped talking as she heard Cerberus growling at something moving behind the brush of the environment. Leliana drew a hunting bow placing an arrow in between her thumb and index finger.

"Come out of there!" Leliana shouted causing the intruder to move past the brush.

"Oh Hello, I mean no harm, I'm just a weary Antivan traveler... "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"A shame..." Alistair commented seeing the Mage's butchered leaving Demon to sheath his blade.

"The gave me no choice." Demon coldly stated as watched the barrier disintegrate.

"Do not fret my love, they did raise their weapons towards me... Apostate such a dirty word..."

"Right... because we should let Mage's do what they want, without a hint of suspicion, because they're so trustworthy." Alistair replied to Morrigan while following Demon.

"Where I come from, we don't need to worry about our Mage's..."

"Qunari you have your Mage's enslaved and caged like wild beasts." Morrigan quickly replied with a glare.

"Quiet... we're being watched..." Demon said holding his hand in the air slightly, halting the group's advance.

Flames began to engulf the hallway causing everyone to break down the nearest door seeking immediate shelter.

Blood mages began to flood the room firing assortment of forbidden arts with the assistance of a rage Demon leading the charge. One Fire demon got the jump on Demon, tackling him over a desk while several Blood mages were casting ice spells trying to halt Demon's companions.

"Unhand me, you insolent knave!" Morrigan Shouted as a Desire demon put one of Morrigan's arms behind her back.

Demon's eyes go burning bright throwing the Fire demon in to the fireplace. Demon threw a stone table at a group of Blood mages crushing them against the wall.

"Morrigan!" Demon shouted cutting his way through the seemingly endless horde of Sloth demons.

Demon was in a frenzied berserk panic seeing Morrigan being carried away.

"No, no, no, NO! Morrigan!" Demon shouted cutting his way through the horde, turning a corner the world seemed to have deafened like there was no chaos around him.

_**Relax...**_

_What?! Where the Hell am I, Alistair, Sten!_

Demon moved through a ruined castle ahead of him were two Grey Wardens accompanied by someone Demon thought was dead Duncan.

"Hail and well met fellow Grey Warden..."

_**"You!"**_

Demon drew his blade charging up the slope of the stairs with a murderous roar. The two Warden's immediately took action trying to stop Demon's advance, though Demon dispatched them with haste. With his sword in a lunging stance Demon jumped striking Duncan to the ground. Demon plunged his blade into his chest twisting it.

"_**You Bastard, Burn in Hell!**_"

Shaking from the Illusion the demon who attempted put him in a trance was beheaded by Sten.

"You should be more careful, Warden..."

"Don't ever call me that..." Demon hissed at Sten as Alistair helped him up.

"Where did they go?" Demon asked Alistair.

"Up the stairs..."

That was all Demon needed to hear, as he picked up his blade on the bloodied ground continuing his advance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morrigan arms were tied to a post, standing in between a group of blood mages who were reading a book for a ritual. A Desire demon moved in front of Morrigan, causing Morrigan to avert her eyes.

"I will not make any deals wretched thing!" Morrigan spat at the Demon.

"Shh... my pet you are the deal.." The Desire demon spoke into her ear licking it.

"What are you talking- Hey!" Morrigan shouted as the Desire demon's hand moved to Morrigan's back pulling the lace of her top half of her clothing to slide off revealing her breasts.

The Desire demon started to grope Morrigan's breasts causing her to glare at the demon. "In a few minutes it won't matter..."

The Desire demon leaned down to Morrigan's chest inviting a nipple to her mouth.

"Quickly start the ritual, she'll prove useful to Uldred's plan!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Demon continued his advanced his heart stopped when he heard a shriek of pain come from Morigan.

_NO!_

Busting through a wall Demon saw Blood Mages performing a ritual that involved multiple elements being cast at her.

Demon began hacking his away at the Blood Mages tearing them to pieces, The Desire demon tried to get away though Demon was quick enough grabbing the horns on her head he pulled her up throwing her down on the ground impaling her with a Red Lyrium formation that was summoned on the floor.

Demon approached Morrigan quickly cutting the bindings off, Morrigan collapsed in his arms.

"Foolish Mage's thinking they could break through my defenses." Morrigan forced small grin on her face as her eyes were closed.

Demon helped Morrigan to her feet, while glaring at the vicious shrieks coming from the floor above him.

_**Uldred!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sane tortured

Dragon Age Chronicles of Demon Cousland

Chapter 11: The Sane Tortured.

With Demon leading the charge up another flight a stairs, Demon and his group stopped seeing a Templar behind a barrier, looking like he was hallucinating.

"HA! you think you can trick me do you? Never the Maker is my protection! By Andraste's holy grace you will not win!" Templar Cullen shouted at the group.

_Oh this should be good, how is it a Templar was captured and outwitted by a bunch of Blood Magic Loving Mages..._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\__/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Ah please no need to give me such hateful looks, it's nothing personal but it is a job, and like this job, Zevran always gets his target..."

Leliana was tied up with Amethyne, while Cerberus was hogtied on the ground whining at the Antivan Crow. Amethyne was saying something under the cloth covering her mouth.

"Sorry young lady, Zevran can't understand your many praises about me." Zevran boasted as he approached Amethyne who was tied with Leliana. Zevran ungagged the young girl to perk up his ears to listen what she said.

"When my Father gets back he's going to kick your butt!" Amethyne said with a hiss.

"And Zevran will have the honor of putting my dagger in to your Father's Gullet, when he begs for Zevran's mercy... and what of you Beautiful Orleasian Woman, perhaps you have praises for myself, after all I did apprehend a flower such as yourself... after you killed all of my colleagues." Zevran said to Leliana as he ungagged her.

"You will be truly sorry, when Demon Cousland drives his sword in to you, he is after all chosen by the Maker to end the blight, and a hired blade such as yourself will not get in his way." Leliana said with a hateful tone.

"Oh, so the Maker chose this young courageous noble to end the blight huh? I must say this intrigues Zevran." Zevran sat in front of her with an obvious intrigued look.

"What can you tell me about him? What's he like?" Zevran asked Leliana who gave him a confuse look in return.

"Why do you want to know...?" Leliana asked hoping to stall him as she slowly filing the rope down with a sharp branch.

"Zevran would like to know his target, right before I end his existence, it helps with stories I tell to all the listeners."

Zevran knew she was trying to cut the rope, but stopped her by cutting the branch, sitting back right in front of her.

"Damon... he's brave willing to laugh death in the face, romantic, handsome... the things he says would make this Orleasian blush when he flirts around." Leliana said causing Amethyne to give her a look, thinking if she was going to be her mom.

"And that is not the hopeless romantic talking I suppose?" Zevran asked with a smirk on his face.

"I am not some Hopeless Romantic! You don't know anything about me!" Leliana yelled at her attacker.

"Ohoho feisty one, one of Zevran's favorite women... I bet you haven't even rolled around in the sack with your romantic interest? hmmm?"

Leliana had a disgusted look on her face, glaring at Zevran.

"Th-that is none of your business!" Leliana spat, at the assassin, who chuckled a bit.

"oooh I must of struck a nerve there... but not to worry, Zevran will satisfy your every needs after I kill my target..."

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

The Group reached the Harrowing chamber to witness two elder mages being tortured.

"Wynne you have to be strong, don't give in to the temptation..." Irving said to his colleague, while emitting a moan from her as the pain was smoking off her body.

"Irving I'm not someone as foolish enough to give my soul over to a poor excuse for a mage such as Uldred."

Uldred's demon form leaned down to sniff her body, while roaring at her.

"Foolish Wynne you will succumb to your pain, go on, give in... no one will blame you..."

Alistair looked at the size of the demon, it was obviously bigger than the Darkspawn Ogres.

"This is going to be a problem..." Alistair said, equipping his shield on his back.

"No sense of standing around let's kill it and be done with it..." Sten commented on equipping a broadsword.

Demon tightened his grip on the two handed sword charging at Uldred with a war cry. The demon Uldred turned around to face this intruder. Jumping on to the beast Demon plunged his blade into the chest of the hulking demon. With quick thinking Demon used to blade to swing himself on to the beasts head, causing the demon to run towards a pillar in the chamber to knock him off. Demon grabbed the beast by the horns, riding it straight in to the pillar shaking the foundation of the room. With a sudden swift jerk a loud crunch could be heard from Uldred's neck, then again when Demon snapped it the other way.

The Demon collapsed on it's chest making a gurgling sound as it lied their dead, just for safety reasons Demon pried his blade out of the space of his chest, then approaching it's head cutting it straight off.

"And that's one way of killing a 16 foot hellspawn of a demon." Alistair said with astonished voice, seeing Demon's achievement.

The tower was at last secured all that was left was to make their way down to the tower to inform the Knight Commander of the news. Along with the two head mages of the tower, who seemed to be stable enough to travel. Morrigan came rushing over to Demon, kissing him for his victory over the demons of the tower.

"Congratulations my love, you bested an abomination of such stature, I think you deserve an award when we get back to camp." Morrigan said in a quiet seductive tone, causing Demon's face to go red from imagining what she was talking about.

The Exhausted warriors along with the survivors of the purge. The Templar Garrison opened the entrance to let Demon and the others back in to the entrance hall.

"Unbelievable... you purged the tower of corruption, Cousland you have our support in both the Civil War and the Blight, call to us and we will have an Army of Veteran Knights at your disposal."

"Thank you Ser, I appreciate the support, you might want to begin sending letters to other Knight Commanders in Ferelden."

"Once we get a detachment to secure the tower, you'll be seeing what you requested Ser, may the Maker guide you on your quest."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So this Wynne offered to come with us, what's one more mouth to feed... Once we get back to bed I'm hitting the sack... maybe have dinner but it's too late for moving camp again. Wait WHAT THE FUCK?!_

The entire group froze seeing Leliana, Amethyne, and Cerberus tied up. Demon's protective instincts went in rushing towards Amethyne by Leliana. The two seemed to be muffling something trying to stop his advance.

"Don't worry Girls I'll save you! -FUCK!" Demon screamed as a bear trap snagged his leg through his steel boots.

Demon fell flat on his face hitting the trunk of a cut down tree.

"Maker Damn it..." Demon sighed.

As the others came rushing over to help Demon, a net on the ground swung them up from the ground and caused them to hang in mid air, unable to escape.

_Just want I need... someone to fuck up my night! Fine if that's how he, she, or they want to fucking play it then bring it on!_

Demon began to pry the bear trap apart with his strength, as he pulled the trap apart breaking the locks, causing the trap to fall apart. A blade appeared in front of Demon's chest, with a steel plate blocking the enchanted dagger.

"Uh... Demon look out!" Alistair shouted towards Demon.

"Yeah... thanks Alistair, I see that..." Demon said sarcastically, holding the wound on his foot.

"Now that was just too easy, you make Zevran set up all these meaningless traps with no resistance or thought to it, ah oh well... all's well, end well... for Zevran anyways... you, well not so much." Zevran mocked Demon causing him to glare at Zevran under his helm.

"Laugh it up while you still can... Better yet start running,"

"Zevran run...? You are quite the comedian Noble... you won't be able to threaten me with that wound on your..."

Zevran stopped talking as Demon was on his feet, ignoring the pain of his foot.

"You were saying?" Demon asked standing taller than Zevran.

"Impressive, but you are still outmatched Noble..."

Demon prepared to draw his broadsword, but soon found Zevran's dagger in his chest. Morrigan, Leliana, Amethyne, and even Alistair's eyes widened from the shock. Amethyne screamed under her gag, seeing as any last known family would die before her.

Zevran however stopped snickering as he saw Demon's hand on Zevran's dagger pulling it in deeper while grabbing his collar pulling him in to headbutt the assassin. Clearly shocked Zevran got on his feet, but only to meet his own dagger that he plunged in to Demon's chest to be lunged in his left leg. Demon brought his foot to Zevran's chest kicking him by the fireplace. Zevran leaned up only to be punched back down. Demon kicked Zevran in the head knocking him out cold, leaving the others to cheer, except for Sten who commented on saying "About time..."

Demon pulled the dagger out of Zevran's leg, then tossing at the rope holding the net causing the trapped group to fall down to the ground. Demon made his way towards Leliana and Amethyne, cutting the bindings off of his daughter first, he quickly hugged her before freeing Leliana.

"Damon thank the Maker! … I'm sorry I tried to defend the camp, but he surprised us after I took out his companion-"

Leliana stopped when Demon pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank you, you did extremely well..." Demon said rubbing her tears away from her face with his thumb on his gauntlet.

"I... You really mean it?" Leliana asked before forcing her face on to Demon's kissing him.

Morrigan's face was turning red, as her eyes narrowed down on Leliana.

"To be young again..." Wynne remarked on the scene before her, while making Morrigan huff walking towards Demon and Leliana.

"Ahem!" Morrigan interrupted the two, folding her arms against her chest.

"You, keep your hands to yourself, Demon is mine... not yours, you... you Orlesian Harlet!" Morrigan said poking Leliana's chest several times.

"Excuse me, keep your chasind hands to yourself!" Leliana shouted back pushing Morrigan back.

Those words chasind brought Morrigan to the breaking point, Morrigan shape shifted to a wolf jumping towards Leliana, while Leliana brought out a dagger to fend off Morrigan's wolf form. Demon got between the two with Morrigan's wolf form on his back and Leliana facing Demon with him holding the dagger in place.

"Ladies, we all had a rough night, let's hold this off for another time... okay?" Demon told the two women who had their eyes still glaring at each other.

Demon saw Morrigan return to her human form, but completely naked, causing her to let out a small yelp.

"Maker Damn it all, I forgot to dissolve my clothing in the transformation..." Morrigan said with an semi pissed and embarrased tone.

Demon quickly grabbed the wool blanket by the fire wrapping her up while still in the dark, Morrigan leaned against Demon's chest plate, still keeping Leliana in a glaring distance. Demon looked at Zevran still unconscious from the blow to the head, glaring at him. His life was in Demon's hands now.

_Now what should I do with this Asshole.. hold my Daughter, my Dog, and my beautiful Leliana captive! I just had it with this Shit tonight!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**HA! GOT YA! **

**You actually think I killed off Wynne?! Fat chance!**

**Now... the real question is what the Fuck is Demon going to do with Zevran?! Should I leave him in your hands readers?!**

**Oh by the way Demon x Morrigan x Leliana is the solid foundation for this romance by the way...**

**-Starknight'Renegade-(*)**

**-Thank you-**

***HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2016! 2016! 2016!***


End file.
